wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Viscidus
An optional boss that is a giant slime that can be accessed after the death of Fankriss the Unyielding. This boss requires a high Nature Resistance as it uses AoE poison bolts which have direct damage with DoT, deadly. He resets if taken outside his room, much like the bosses in Zul'Gurub. Abilities Takes 50% of all damage. Globs take normal damage. Does a poison shock on the MT for 1050-1350 Nature damage every 7-12 seconds or so. This has a radius of 10-15 yards, so keep people away from the MT-spot. Does an AoE poison bolt volley every 8-12 secs that hits for 1313-1687 DD Nature Damage on hit(can be resisted) and after that a 413-587 every 2 seconds dot for 10 seconds to all targets within 100 yards. The volley can not be avoided by going out of LoS. The dot seems to be very hard to resist(probably crazy high spell level). The dot can and must be be dispelled fast. He seems to spit out Toxin clouds every now and then, if you find yourself standing in them you will be afflicted by a dot that does 1313-1687 damage every 2 seconds. And slows you to 60% movement speed. Can not be resisted. So get out. Strategy He's got multiple stages, he's vulnerable to frost(spells/abilities and or just frost damage). The triggering for normal state > frozen seems to be a hitcounter of 100-150 or something frost based attacks/spells/abilities. Same goes for making him shatter once frozen, about 100-150 or so melee hits I guess regardless of damage. It would also seem all stages got a 15 second time-limit, if you fail to reach the next stage after that he reverts to his normal stage or his previous one. First of, when you've hit him with enough frost based attacks he will start to slow up and get an emote "Viscidus begins to slow." - this means that his attack speed is reduced by 15% and that his movement speed has been reduced to 85%, After additional frost applications you will get another emote "Viscidus begins to freeze." - this means his attack speed is reduced by 30% and that his movement speed has been reduced to 70% Finally after this if you apply enough frost based spells/damage you will get an emote "Viscidus is frozen solid." - this means Viscidus is frozen and unable to do anything for 15 seconds, during which you can make him shatter, by applying melee hits. You get a two progess emotes such as "Viscidus begins to crack." and "Viscidus looks ready to shatter." When you've suceeded in making him shatter you will get the emote "Viscidus explodes." When Viscidus shatters he splits up into 20 small "Globs of Viscidus" which are scattered throughout the room in a circular fashion, these Globs begins to move towards the center of the room, slow at first but steadily gathering speed untill they are moving very fast towards the center.' Each Glob has approximately 10k or so health. For each Glob you manage to kill before they reach the center, Viscidus lose 5% of his health. Once they've reached the center and Viscidus begins to rebuild the killing of Globs no longer affects his percentage. Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses